Funding is requested for the purchase of a Visual Sonics Vevo 770 Imaging System to provide investigators at the Yale University School of Medicine with state-of-the-art mouse ultrasound and Doppler imaging. The Vevo 770 system provides a powerful and cost-effective approach to high resolution cardiac, vascular, and organ mouse ultrasound imaging. Doppler capacity allows for measurement of large vessel blood flow, analysis of pressure gradients, and determination of valvular regurgitation and intra-cardiac shunts. The System also provides a very unique ability to perform mouse embryonic imaging, allowing rapid, inexpensive and non-invasive assessment of developmental abnormalities. The instrument will substantially enhance the capabilities and capacity of ongoing and planned research efforts on the part of 14 Yale investigators studying mouse models of ischemic heart disease, cardiac hypertrophy, angiogenesis, congenital heart disease and developmental biology. The proposal coalesces a multi-disciplinary group with complimentary expertise in adult and pediatric cardiovascular medicine, developmental biology, vascular biology, and imaging science and will also provide an important catalyst for inter- disciplinary research. The System will be a highly complementary addition to the significant investment in mouse imaging already present at Yale, including a microSPECT CT system, funded in 2004 by an NIH Shared Instrumentation Grant (S10 RR018039-01). With substantial interest and expertise in cardiovascular research, vascular biology and genetics/vascular biology, The Yale School of Medicine is deeply committed to further developing small animal imaging. The School will provide state-of-the-art space in the newly constructed Anlyan Center and cost-sharing to guarantee the service contracts and maintenance needed to keep the VisualSonics instrument operating at peak efficiency. Strengths of this application include the established expertise of key personnel in mouse imaging, cardiac physiology, embryonic analysis, as well as innovative programs studying molecular mechanisms of cardiovascular disease and highly recognized expertise in imaging science. The instrument would positively impact on this diverse program of existing NIH-funded biomedical research. Investigation using mouse models has significant relevance to understanding fundamental mechanisms of human disease and is critical to the development of innovative strategies to prevent or treat cardiovascular disease in both adults and children. Adult cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death in this country and congenital heart disease a major cause of disability and death in children. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]